walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Annie (TV Series)
Annie is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is a resident and a supply runner of the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Annie's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Virginia At some point in the apocalypse, Annie joined a community called the Alexandria Safe-Zone where, upon being interviewed by Deanna, she was appointed as a supply runner in a team alongside Heath and Scott where the three became close friends over time as they searched for supplies. During one of their early scouting missions, Annie and her team were assigned to survey the area around Alexandria where they discovered a large camp near a quarry which had been overrun with around a dozen walkers and of which weak spots had been blocked by several trucks. Season 6 "First Time Again" After returning to Alexandria from a supply mission, Annie and her teammates introduce themselves to Eugene when he allows them inside after listening to Heath's demands. She says her condolences to the newcomer after he tells them of his deceased companion and then listens as he says that they would be informed of the recent events. In the following days, Annie is among the volunteers to help build the wall on one of the roads to deter the mega herd in the operation to lure it away from Alexandria. When the walkers break free from the quarry and the plan is set into motion, Annie goes along with Scott, Sturgess, Glenn, Nicholas, and Heath to keep walkers from straggling off the road with flares. "Thank You" When a part of the herd ventures away from the road into the woods due to a blaring horn coming from Alexandria, the group runs through the woods in an attempt to return to the community. While they flee from incoming walkers, Annie trips and twists her leg, which makes Glenn and Nicholas help her up and support her as she walks on. As they are attacked by walkers and Scott gets accidentally shot, she insists that the groups stop to treat his wounds. While hiding inside a pet store in an abandoned town as Glenn and Nicholas head out to lure the walkers away, Annie and Scott grow pessimistic of their conditions and insist to be left behind because they feel like a burden. However, Heath refuses to leave them behind. When the stray part of the herd arrives at the town, the group is forced to flee in a hurry. As they exit the store, Annie trips over and onto the ground where she urges the group to go on without her. She then begins shooting at the walkers before she runs out of ammunition and is devoured by the herd. Death ;Killed By *Zombies As Annie, Michonne, Heath, Scott, and David flee from a horde of walkers after leaving the pet store, Annie trips onto the floor because of her sprained ankle. Knowing she can't be saved, Annie urges the group to leave her behind. Then, she shoots and kills three walkers to buy time for the group to escape before being devoured by the herd. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Annie has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Heath Heath and Annie were shown to have a good friendship as they spent a lot of time together on supply runs for Alexandria. When Annie died, Heath was deeply saddened by what happened. Scott Scott and Annie were shown to have a good friendship as they spent a lot of time together on supply runs for Alexandria. When Annie died, Scott was deeply saddened by what happened. Appearances TV Series Season 6 *"First Time Again" *"Thank You" Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:Season 6 Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Category:Deceased